The Assassins
by HatsuneMiku Chan
Summary: Ranma is a 21 year old skilled ninja assassin. What will happen when his father assigns him to a mission to assassin a ninja master named Xing disguising himself as a mob boss? What will happen when Ranma learns the truth about Xing's star pupil ninja who calls 'himself' A? Rated M for mature content/ Lemons later on. RxA


Hey guys! My name's Gabby :D Ok, so this is my first fanfic, and I'll try my best to write everyday and keep you updated, however I have school so its gonna be hard, but I'll try :D Leave reviews if you would like! Thanks ~ HatsuneMiku Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, he belongs to Rumiko Takashi

Chapter 1: The Guy in the Ninja suit

It was like any ordinary night in Nerima. The night was pitch black, the wind picked up here and there and bristled through the leaves of the trees. A perfect night for a kill.

Earlier that day…

" Ranma," started Genma, the ninja assassin master. "I have an assignment for you. Rumor has it that there's a new mob boss around town and isn't who he claims to be. He's actually the ninja master from eastern China trying to pick up some clues about our secret technique, and word on the street is that he has a professional new ninja student who's killed much more than you have in all your years as a ninja. Kill him. Be careful with this one son, I'm sure they have some tricks up their sleeve. Also, make sure they don't find out about our hideout, or we'll all be killed."

"I understand father," Ranma replied. "When should I go?" "Midnight. They will be expecting it, however they don't know exactly where you'll strike. They have major security so be as sly as ever, boy."

After jumping to rooftop to rooftop for a little more than an hour, he finally made it to his destination. It was quite obvious where their so called 'hideout' was. You would have to be completely oblivious to your surroundings to not notice this location. There were ninjas and guards everywhere.

" _Pops is out of his mind. How in the hell am I suppose to sneak in there where there aren't any openings at all?" _Ranma thought. After looking around a bit more for an opening, he found a good one that had no guards or ninjas around for some feet. There were only about 10 in that area, which was nothing for him, especially because most of them were chatting with one another or sleeping on the job. Four were actually doing their duty as guards, the rest were just plain out stupid.

Ranma jumped down the rooftop where he was observing from to the sidewalk where it was safe. _"Good, no one here for witnesses either," _he thought to himself. After slyly sneaking up to where he was going to approach, he threw a silent tear gas ball to where the ninjas were.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?!" one of the ninjas exclaimed. _" These are the so called skilled assassins I was suppose to kill? This must be some sort of joke. They don't even realize their being ambushed."_ Ranma jumped on the ninja who was the first one who spoke and twisted his neck for a silent death. He then got his sword out of his sheathe and slayed the remainder of the ninjas.

As quietly as he could, he went through a dark corridor which led into an even darker corridor, however, in the end of it, there was a light. He got closer to the light, which led into a lighted room filled with Chinese artifacts and carvings on the walls, along with a few traditional Japanese teapots and paintings and statues. It all looked old and expensive beyond belief. There was also a chimney with a fire in it and he could hear it cracking from a distance. As he traced from the fire to the wooden floor with his eyes, he saw a rather minimum of terror of a size shadow. From the shadow, he burned a path with his eyes to where the shadow was coming from which led to a rose red padded chair with purest of all golden gold engravements as a trim. Who sat in the chair was no other than the ninja master behind this whole operation. How I knew this was because he had a robe which was as red as blood with a burning orange fire logo on the back of it with a sheathe which also was golden with Chinese carvings in it and a golden sword with a shiny glimmer here and there from time to time.

" Master Xing, when will the next operation take place? The new recruits wish to be assigned it first," said a ninja with a rather feminine tone, however still deep. He wore a ninja suit very similar to mine, however instead of it looking almost like a regular traditional Japanese ninja suit, it looked like strips of cloth wrapped around his body like a mummy almost.

"Tell them they must be patient and that they will not join the Alpha team in the mission until they redeem themselves worthy and are properly trained," was his answer. His voice was a bit strained, as if he had a sore throat.

Ranma then noticed that the ninja who was talking to Xing was facing in the direction he was in. In an instant, the ninja leaped right in Ranma's face and flipped him on his back.

" Master, it seems that we have an intruder," coldly said the ninja. He could see the ninja's eyes. They were big dark chocolate brown eyes. They sparkled a bit but Ranma saw fury and determination of something in his eyes.

" I see," Xing said getting up from the comfort of his chair. He was about seven feet tall, about the same age of his father except much more muscular. He almost looked like Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat.

Ranma's POV

" Release him, A."

" Are you sure, Master? He's dangerous."

" Are you questioning me, A?"

As soon as he said that, he got a whip out.

" You don't want to be punished for disobedience again, now would you?"

" No sir."

With that, the ninja who is I supposedly named 'A' let go of me.

" _Damn it! That bastard got some grip! I'm pretty sure he bruised my arm… almost broke it if it weren't for Xing," _I thought.

A then leaned in very close to my ear. " Your lucky that I'm not killing you today," was his threat. After that, he went over to the chair that Xing was once sitting in.

" What brings you here assassin?" Xing started.

" I don't speak to ignorant disgraceful people," I said. With that, A leaped near me and chopped on my neck, almost breaking it if it weren't for Xing shouting at him and whipping him.

" I will forgive you for what you've said, for I were a big-mouthed lad myself once as well," Xing said as he finished whipping A.

" Now I will repeat. What is your business here and who sent you here?"

I stayed quiet for a long period of time, hoping he would get the message that I wouldn't answer.

" Very well, I guess I'll just have to interrogate you," he said blissfully and if I'm not mistaken, happily. " A."

"Yes sir?" A replied as he got up from a painful whip. " Beat the answer out of him. Also, here." He gave A some new wrappings to put on. " Wash the one your wearing, too much blood on it. I'll be back in two hours. I must go on with the mission."

" Master, I thought I was going to lead it. I am the top ninja anyways."

" What did I say about questioning me Akane?"

" _Akane? Isn't that… a female name? Ha, mother must of wanted a girl!" _I thought.

" I understand sir. Goodbye."

As Xing left, I thought this was a perfect time to insult him about his name.

"So… your name's Akane," I started.

He looked at me with such fury. I'm pretty sure I insulted him bad.

"Isn't that a girl name? Aww, did mommy think you were gonna be a girl?"

"I don't have a mother," he coldly reply.

"Pretty girly name for a male."

"You think I'm a… ?"

"A what?"

"Ha! You're so mistaken."

Just then he took off his wrappings. Each layer falling to the floor.

Oh.

.

My ocean blue eyes were huge and my jaw was wide opened. Right before my very eyes, I saw a woman with short blue hair with chocolate glimmering brown soft eyes that could make any man fall for her. She had wide hips and a big round breasts that were held behind from a black laced bra along with matching panties. She had flawless pale skin, except for a few scars here and there, however her back was a whole different story. She had tons of scar, but most of them are almost invisible. She had a tramp stamp of thorns on her lower back and angel wings on her upper back and she had snake tattoos that wrapped around both her arms. I have snake tattoos around me too, to represent my clan. Mine were pythons, however. Hers were cobra.

"Uhhh.." I'm mesmerized with her beauty and perfection and choked in shock about how such a strong strength a female could have.

"Surprised?" she simply said.

I nodded. By now I just noticed I was blushing all over my face. I saw probably as red as a rose and glowing red on my cheeks like Christmas lights.

She dressed into her new wrappings and I saw how I thought she was a male. The suit is a gender bendist suit. It's a ninja suit that make you look the opposite gender so you can easily blend in with a different crowd of sex.

However, she didn't put it on. Instead she got a different one from a drawer and when she put it on, it showed her wide, beautiful hips and her round full chest and fitted nicely on her round plump butt.

"_Am I seriously attracted to her?! But she's so goddamn sexy.. My god."_

Then I remembered something. _"Wait a second. She said she's the top ninja. I have to … oh god. I don't want to kill her…"_

" I hear you're here to kill me," She said, as if reading my mind.

"Yes. Its true."

"Don't."

"I don't want to… but I must."

"I'm not bad though. I'm simply in disguise."

"Eh?"

"I'm from the Tendos. I'm here to stop Xing, so we're technically working together anyways."

"How'd you gain his trust?"

"I came in three months ago. Pretended to be homeless and he found me. He thought he would train me- as if I needed it. I was already an assassin anyways, however on the good guy's side."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of the Tendos by the way. You the clan in the far west, right? I'm from the Saotomes."

"Never heard-"

"We're commonly heard as Pythons."

"Oh yeah! I've heard of you. I also saw that Python tattoo on your arm."

"And I saw your cobra. I'm guessing the Tendos are also known as the Cobras, right?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes of chatting, I heard a thud from outside, that almost sounded like an explosion.

Akane jumped on her feet as a result from the impact. "What was that?!"

So what did you guys think? Sorry I left this as a cliffhanger by the way! Didn't mean it! Okay, so just to clear things up, each clan is made by their last name and they also have an animal that represents them. I made this up, this isn't in the anime or in the manga. I'll try to upload chapter 2 tomorrow, but please cope with me! I also have schoolwork and a lot of things to do. Leave reviews if you'd like! Bye. ~ HatsuneMiku Chan


End file.
